


Love in Secret

by Siwren1



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Cussing, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Past Child Abuse, Profanity, Rimming, Starfleet Academy, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwren1/pseuds/Siwren1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy and Jim are roommates and best buds.  They are so many things to one another.  They are often different things to each other without the other knowing it.  This leads to some miscommunications and beliefs that aren't always true.  They keep things from one another.  Despite all this they are still best friends and I think they can work this out.  I hope they can.  I never know where my stories are going when I start them so lets watch together and see where this pair of friends takes us!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1:  Never let them See You Cry...

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second multi chapter fic. I put the prologue and the first chapter together. Like I said in the summary, I never know exactly where my stories are going. I have a general idea and hopes for where they go but I like my stories to grow as I write them. Lets hope this one goes well. As always, comments are appreciated in fact they are like writer's fuel (lol). Please be kind, and constructive crits are okay as long as it is constructive. Thanks!

Prologue…

They had met each other on the shuttle from Riverside, Iowa to San Francisco, California and had made friends in a rather short time. McCoy counted himself lucky to have met the young Kirk on that shuttle ride as he found he did not have a friend in the universe until he met Kirk after the damage that was Jocelyn and his divorce. They decided to room together at the Academy and found that they got along quite well in comparison to other roommates who were randomly assigned to one another for the year. Jim had a devil may care attitude and McCoy has been left with nothing to care about after his divorce. They both loved to settle back in the evenings with the good stiff drink, they both found each other's humor complementary to one another, and where one had weakness the other had a strength and vice versa.

Their friendship grew as time passed on at the Academy. While they may not have been bosom buddies in the sense that they had heart to heart talks like other friendships might have; they did have a lot of fun together and apart. They came to rely on one another for things like backup when skirting curfew, being one another's wingmen on a Saturday night, backing one another in the inevitable bar fight, and surprisingly warming one another's bed when no other options were at hand which as time went on was more often than not. McCoy took this to be a simple friends with benefits solution they had simply stumbled upon. Little did he know, the young energetic man he had forged a lasting friendship with was developing feelings that he kept under tight wraps for fear of destroying the first friendship he had ever had; not to mention he even considered Bones to be like the family he never had as well. Each continued on their separate study tracks and kept each other company thinking completely opposite things. McCoy thinking Jim was a hound dog but very much the wiggly young puppy with so much promise too because of his intelligence, energy, brightness, and charm. Kirk thinking the gruff doctor was too much the burned figure after his divorce and he would never be completely better after what Jocelyn had done to him so it was better to be his best friend and take what he could get and sit in his grumpy facade and endure living in the radius that was Bones. So it was with these miscommunications and beliefs that we now peek in on our two cadets and see them living their final year at the Academy…

Chapter 1

“Awe, Come on Bones, you gotta take a break sometime from studying!” Jim fretted at his roommate.

“Actually, I don’t. Not all of us can retain something the first time we read it, Jim.”

“Yeah, I get that, but every night this week you have been at it and it’s finally Saturday night and I want to go out for some fresh air!”

“No one’s stopping you from doing that but how you can call a barroom full of people fresh air, I will not ever have a clue. You just want me along so you can strut your stuff in front of an audience and if something goes wrong you have me to pull you out and save your ass!” the contrary doctor grumped back at the whiney Jim. 

“Okay, you got me. I do need you to keep me out of trouble. Pike said if I was written up off campus one more time I would be doing janitorial duty for a month. I don’t want to replace the robotic janitors just because some asshole is pissed his girlfriend can’t keep her eyes off my hot bod!” Jim smirked lopsidedly as he tried a different tact to get McCoy to join him. Honesty didn’t hurt with a touch of humor did it?

“Yeah, alright I will come with but only because you’re such a humble guy.” Bones conceded. He really didn’t want to hear the alarm going off extra early every morning because Jim had to get up to clean bathrooms if he ended up getting into trouble again. It was just better to go babysit the infant. 

“You’re the best, Bones! I’m going to go get showered and I will be ready in a few…” Jim trailed off as he shut the lavatory door to freshen up.

***************************************************

Hours later and a good thing Len had agreed to go with because a fight had been avoided, he was half dragging a very amorous Jim back to the dorms. Jim loved to flirt but he seemed to strike out more often nowadays than when they first had started at the Academy. McCoy figured his reputation for non-commitment must be working against him. McCoy actually did not mind ending up with an armful of horny Jim to take home most of the time. It worked in his favor because Jim was dynamite in the sack and a great stress reliever. McCoy had never been great with the ladies or men for that matter so it was better to take Jim home and have a sure thing ready to work off his study blues/angst he had been building up all week. 

As McCoy pushed Jim into their room and shut the door behind them he turned to find Jim already on his knees. He loved Jim this way. Jim was reaching for his fly and pushing him against the door simultaneously. It amazed him that Jim could be such a bundle of contrary traits all rolled into one. Jim was being bossy in his moves but giving him a subservient face that spoke of naughtiness with the red blush and glances through long blonde lashes as he asked silently for permission to take Len’s cock into his waiting mouth now that he had it out of his trousers. McCoy loved looking down on Jim when he was so hot and needy. Something in his face must have told Jim of his lusty thoughts because Jim turned just a shade redder and he gazed down briefly in embarrassment at his own neediness in this moment. McCoy waited till Jim gazed back up through his lashes just how he liked and gave Jim a curt nod to proceed. And didn’t that feel bloody amazing to have Jim’s hot, wet mouth wrapped around his girth giving him all that suction like his life depended on it. It was all McCoy could do to concentrate on that feeling and keeping his knees locked so he wouldn’t melt. Jim whined and hummed around McCoy’s cock looking up with tears tracking down his cheeks. How could he have forgotten. Jim wanted to be commanded when in these precious moments. Jim wouldn’t touch himself unless Len gave the okay. “Jim, take your cock out and stroke it real slow but don’t come until I come down your throat. I want, ughhh, you to come with me!” McCoy gritted out. Jim followed the orders and sucked even harder in joyous reply for having been given orders and for McCoy not forgetting about Jim’s pleasure too. 

Once, early on before McCoy had figured out all of Jim’s little kinks he had simply taken the blow job as is and stumbled to the bed and fallen to sleep only to find that Jim didn’t talk to him for several days afterwards until McCoy demanded to know what was wrong. Turns out McCoy had ignored Jim’s Jimmy and Jim had had to go to sleep with no satisfaction. That’s not to say that McCoy didn’t play with orgasm denial a little when he discovered he was often in charge of Jim in their benefit sessions but he often made it a point that Jim got stress relief just as much as Len was getting relief out of the whole session.  
Jim stroked his cock in rhythm with his head bobbing along Len’s shaft. He tried to deep throat more and more as he felt Bones’ balls draw up in anticipation for his load. He knew Bones loved being deep in his throat feeling his muscles clench around his cock’s tip as he struggled with his gag reflex. Jim’s mind was in ecstasy knowing he was making Bones this turned on and he was about to taste him all in his mouth and be the most intimate with him in just a moment. He could feel Len’s fingers pulling in his hair hard holding his skull tight to his pelvis as he started to unload and Jim just let his own orgasm sweep him away as his nose was stuffed into his musky pubes and he was used most thoroughly by Len. It was the best turn on for Jim. After a few moments, Len pulled his softening cock out of Jim’s mouth and tucked himself in his pants.

“I’m going to shower. Clean the mess up, Jim.” Len stepped away fast now that his orgasm had been completed. Never one to linger… that was Bones.

Len never saw Jim slightly lower his head as he stepped for the lavatory. By the time he was back out, the evidence of their passion was cleaned and Jim was darting into the lavatory to clean up too with no trace of the tears that had almost welled up in his eyes.


	2. The Next Morning, Day, Evening...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Jim wake up to a new day. We get a look at their private thoughts, their days, and some more misdirection.

The next morning Len was up earlier than Jim as he had to run into the clinic and check on his routine in-patients before class as it was his day to do his rotation. Taking a look on Jim laying innocently in sleep was a guilty secret pleasure for Len. He loved to look at the almost-too-young-boyish-good-looks-when-asleep-Kirk especially after a night like last night. Jim’s lips were still swollen from sucking and looked extra plump and full. Because Len knew just what the cause was it gave what Len liked to think of as his Jim in these rare early morning moments a debauched look that was special between just the two of them. Len laughed internally to himself. He was lucky to get what he could of Jim’s time and it was good to remember that. He needed to keep his distance or else he would end up losing his heart all over again and it would be like Jocelyn all over again when Jim finally found someone just as hot and smart and as young as him. Someone who loved space, who had a whole mess of energy to keep up with the frantic energy of Jim, someone who had a libido diverse enough to keep him occupied! That would never be Len! With that thought Len left Kirk in his bed sleeping and went off for his rounds at the clinic. 

Later that morning when Jim awoke it was with a weary depression since their was no one and especially no Bones around to see him in such a mood. He kept thinking to himself that Bones was the perfect man for him and he had stopped his fooling around just for him. Certainly that would be obvious in just how much they time they spent together not just intimately but overall with studying, having meals, watching vids, practicing in the shuttles to get to the reducing of Len’s aviophobia, and just general hanging out. Jim could not remember the last time he had been with someone else and he did not mind the sacrifice for Bones. He was worth it. Jim didn’t want anyone else but it was killing him inside that Bones didn’t see Jim that way nor could he see the effort Jim was putting in to make a relationship. If Jim was honest with himself; he knew he should speak to Bones about his feelings and his intentions but he felt he was being brave enough to even consider a relationship and make a commitment to Bones. Couldn’t Bones see how much work he was putting in without him slapping him in the face with his feelings? Well, Jim, thought to himself, even if he couldn’t it just meant Jim would have to try harder to make it more obvious because there was no way that Jim was going to come out and say stuff to Bones about it and put him on the spot and also open himself up for rejection. Jim did not believe in no-win scenarios and if he kept his cards close to the vest but worked extra hard to make Bones realize Jim as a potential partner in other ways he had more opportunities for that win instead of having to face an up-hill battle of a rejection. That still didn’t mean that since Jim didn’t have a class till afternoon on Fridays he and since he was alone in the dorm he couldn’t spend the morning putting in some good moping and maybe a good cry till he had to buck up for later today. And that is just what Jim planned to do…

*****************************************************  
That afternoon despite having had a good cry, a refreshing shower and some quality homework time, Jim still felt a bit off as he headed to his Friday afternoon Advanced Inter-Species Hand-to-Hand Combat Course. If Bones had been home a good hard romp would have been just the thing to make him feel much better. Jim was aching to hurt in a different way than what was starting to feel like a raw hole where his heart in his chest was. And he didn’t know how often he could swallow the lump he often felt himself choke up with when he thought of how quickly Bones had dismissed him after making love last night. Jim was still thinking about how much he yearned for Bones to have picked him up off the floor and to have taken him to bed for some holding all night instead of being left with spunk dribbling down his chin and in his hand like a prostitute.

It was these thoughts that distracted the normally quick reflex and astute Jim when he faced off with his combat partner for advanced Klingon assault trials. Jim didn’t know what hit him when his Angosian partner plowed into him. 

Raqnar who was a refugee due to political asylum from the Angosian moon whom had decided to join Star Fleet to repay the Federation for his salvation was generally a gentle and non-violent guy despite being a descendant of Angosian’s genetically altered soldiers who had been condemned to live in a penal settlement on their moon because of the failed experiment their genetic program had been in creating “super soldiers” that were in reality outcasts and criminals for the most part. Raqnar being a descendant was to be forced to suffer the same sentence despite never having been guilty of anything but birth years later after the fact. The Federation had intervened in a political maneuver for those who swore to do no crimes, seek intellectual pursuit such as a university of higher learning or Star Fleet in Raqnar’s case, and make no more political discourse for those who must remain on the Angosian moon. 

When Jim was grappled by Raqnar in a Klingon hold that had been demonstrated earlier, Jim offered no resistance as his mind was elsewhere. This proved to be quite painful a moment later for Jim since he offered no defense and was literally flipped like a wet dish rag and allowed to land on the training mat with great force before Raqnar could realize and react to prevent further damage to Jim so fast was the Klingon maneuver and effective. Jim lay on the mat groaning in semi-awareness having no thoughts but that of pain. Raqnar darkened in distress as he realized Jim’s agony and that he had caused such pain to his normally attentive partner. “Jim, I’m so sorry, let me get medical right away!” Ragnar turned as the instructor came over to see what had happened amongst two of her star pupils. “Kirk, is injured badly, sir!” Ragnar reported to the approaching instructor. Reaching for her com she called for medical to report immediately on sight for an emergency. Jim was soon whisked away to Fleet medical and Raqnar explained that he followed practice procedure but Kirk had not been ready despite appearances hence the accident.

Since McCoy had early morning rounds he was busy with classes during the day and had the evening off for study. He was in the dorm expecting Jim back so they could decide if they wanted to go to Fleet’s cafeteria, go out to eat or cook in the kitchenette in the dorm. He had no idea Jim had been hurt earlier in his combat class. It wasn’t till Bones noticed it was darkening outside that he tried to contact Jim via his com signal and once failing that he began to wonder if he had decided to go out looking for company without him. Looking into Jim’s closet and in the head provided no recent clues. The shower was not steamed up in the past while so Jim had not come back home to shower and it did not look like he had wore his Friday night duds (as Jim called his Friday going out clothes). They usually had dinner together on Friday nights or at least that was what McCoy thought but then again maybe Jim met some nice girl and went back to her dorm room instead of coming home like he had been in the past few weeks. Well, if McCoy admitted it to himself, he had gotten rather use to their Friday night dinners so it must have been more than a few weeks, but this is what he got when he got used to something enough to start to depend on it. Grumbling to himself, Len changed out of his uniform and put on Academy sweats and left the dorm for the cafeteria determined to put Kirk out of his mind and have dinner on his own and then get back to his own homework. The good Lord knew he had enough of it without hanging out waiting on Jim all the time or hanging out with him either! So with those thoughts McCoy was on his way.

Meanwhile, in Fleet medical, Jim was recovering from a severe allergic reaction he had from some pain killers some new green behind the ears doctor gave him in addition to suffering under a regen unit for broken ribs and a fractured ankle. Of the two ailments the allergic reaction was worse as Jim was still tubed to aid with breathing and still swollen in the face and well, everywhere else despite being given medications on a slow drip to counteract the worse of the symptoms. If only Bones was there this afternoon instead of a room of interns practicing at being doctors Jim woozily thought to himself hoping someone would read his file correctly and recognize that Bones was supposed to be called immediately when he was in. Jim had put that change in his file the last time he was in at Len’s suggestion since Len knew his allergies inside and out and was devoted to Jim’s care. Jim only trusted Bones as his doctor consequently. But, so far, no Bones. Just where was he anyway, Jim wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The race called the Angosian is real in Star Trek TNG, I just decided to borrow them and play a little loose to fill the story in. I wanted a race that would be strong enough to hurt but could have a peaceful back story. I hope it is okay my little mixing of the two types of Star Trek, it kind of filled the story out with some more texture in my opinion.


	3. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len finds out where Jim is and maybe decides some things after he gets some clues...
> 
> RATED XXXX FOR SMUT, GAY SEX, DOMINANCE ISSUES, SUBMISSIVE ISSUES, ORAL SEX, RIMMING, FEELINGS INVOLVED WITH ADULTS INSIDE OF A RELATIONSHIP AND CUSS WORDS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. I HAVE DONE MY BEST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is some major action in this one. Smut, smut, smut. Please be kind. I am a relatively new writer so if I have super long paragraphs and make boo boos its cause I edit my own work. I am great at editing others but never myself. My smut is detailed and dirty. If you don't like it then don't read it. If you read only for smut, enjoy but I want everyone to know I am writing a love story so this is smut with purpose. Yes its dirty, yes its graphic, but these are two men falling in love. People can be in love and still have great sex. I want this to be entertaining and have purpose. I hope that is conveyed in this. Thanks. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and if you are under the advisory ages don't read!!! Yeah like those warnings work.

Leonard could admit it to himself. He had assumed the worse about Jim earlier on Friday evening and now he was regretting it because it just was not like Jim to stay out all night entirely. After having had a quick sandwich in the Fleet cafeteria, visiting with a fellow colleague for a few minutes and then returning to their dorm for some intensive homework time, Len had drifted off to sleep on his dorm bed with a textbook in his lap. It was now extremely late at night or very early in the morning depending on how one chose to look at it. Jim’s bed had clearly not slept in and the room had a cold and empty feel to it that was downright wrong feeling without Jim’s warmth infusing every corner. McCoy shuddered slightly as he had a creepy feeling something just was not right with the world as far as Jim was concerned. Now armed with a different hunch and a different worse case scenario, Len started imagining Jim laying in a ditch somewhere in need of his medical expertise. Of course, this was his “mother hen” instincts coming to the forefront as Jim would mock, but McCoy decided he should check in with Fleet Medical to see if perhaps his hunch didn’t just have legs. 

**************************************************************************  
“Dammit, Jim! Can’t anyone do anything right?” Bones was on a full tirade once he had tracked down Jim and discovered his accident and adventure under the care of an intern who did not take the time to read the file on Jim’s allergies before treating him. “You should be chipped or wear a medical alert tab so this will not happen when you are too out of it to tell a doctor his head from his ass!” McCoy continued to complain. 

Jim knew he was in good hands now and it must not be too bad if Bones was up to griping at him about his health decisions and the world in general. It was so good to hear Bones’ voice deep and Southern, full of drawls and tinted with an edge of honey because he cared. It was that edge of worried honey in his voice that gave Jim hope that he really wasn’t wasting his time with Bones. After all, no one had ever cared quite like Bones had. No one, had ever taken the time to sit with Jim in the hospital after one of his stunts, had taken the time to be his friend and listen to the real Jim regardless of who his father was, and no one had ever gotten emotional over Jim in a positive way like Bones did. This all had to mean that Bones was more invested in Jim than just brotherly love. Jim thought to himself that if it was just a brotherly love between the two of them that the passion when making love would never have been there in the first place and thus they never would have crossed that line. But, cross it they did and it wasn’t empty for Jim when he touched Bones. He felt a great deal of emotion that almost choked him up every time he was with such a great man like Len. To feel the reality that he was there, with Jim, alive, not a fantasy for just one moment in time, but a breathing entity that had come to change Jim for the better at a time in Jim’s life when the only things that had mattered before were dumb stunts, dares, and how much pain could be accumulated to make him forget he was George Kirk’s son. So even though when Jim made love to Bones he may not have the fulfilling reciprocal responses he was hoping for always from Bones, it was still special in a way no one had ever been before. And here was Bones proving once again that there was hope for the two of them if only Jim could be a better man enough that Bones would take notice and forget about the shit Jocelyn had put him through and take a full chance on Jim. 

Bones had stopped ranting while Jim had been deep in thought over the sexy doctor’s voice. He was looking at Jim expectantly like Jim was suppose to reply to something he had said. Even if he had been listening to the actual words and not just the tones of his voice how in the hell did he expect a response with a tube jammed down his throat? Taking a chance that it was an affirmative or negative response he was looking for and not knowing which was the correct, Jim simply lifted his eyebrows and widened his eyes and hoped that Bones would assume the best possible answer from that facial expression. After all, Bones would never hurt Jim intentionally and would only do what was best for him. “I thought you would approve!” McCoy responded to the facial expression he received. Jim had gambled correctly thus far and he waited to see what Bones was going to do. As it turned out he started prepping a tray and putting gloves on. He was going to remove the tube from Jim’s throat! Jim did approve of this. He was sick of having it in and felt it was unnecessary since he could see out of both eyes now so the swelling must have been much improved overall. 

After the procedure was complete, Jim coughed and rasped between small sips of water. It felt good to breath on his own again. “I’m glad medical finally got ahold of you so you could come down here and straighten this mess out, Bones,” Jim graveled out in his rough, abused voice. 

“Now be careful with your throat, whoever did your tube was none too gentle from the sounds of it. Nobody got ahold of me, Jim, I called medical looking for you after you never came home, the incompetent fools in this place amaze me!”

Jim’s eyes lit up at the news. So Bones had missed him! This was even better news. “I have it in my file that you are to be called right away just like you suggested, Bones.”

“Yeah, well, these asses don’t know which way is up it seems. Giving incorrect meds, not reading your bloody files and only God knows what else they aren’t doing right! Are you ready to go home, Jim?”

“Am I ever! Let’s blow this place. You know me, Bones. Take me home, I am tired!”

“Well, I have you off today and tomorrow so you can rest and catch up on your studies. I have you all discharged, let’s go…” Len started off after finishing punching in discharge instructions into his padd. 

**********************************************************************************  
When they got home, Jim looked worse for wear in Len’s opinion. So he made Jim some soup and insisted he eat some while in bed. Poor Jim still looked puffed up and he had bruising along the side of his face where he had hit the mat from his accident. Knowing Jim was always chomping at the bit to get out of medical, McCoy had not bothered to make him suffer any more time in regens for soft tissue healing. Jim never seemed to mind bruises. His ribs and ankle would be a bit sore but they were fully healed. If he complained of any pain from those areas, McCoy had brought home a few hypos just in case. In fact, it would not hurt to give him a hypo for anti inflammatory prevention for his injuries as well as the remaining allergic swelling and a pain killer that was modified for Jim’s tolerances this evening before bed so he could recoup faster, McCoy thought to himself. 

After having the soup Bones had insisted he eat since he had not had anything since the day prior, Jim was feeling a bit sleepy. And who was he kidding, he was sorer than fuck. He was feeling a bit of wounded pride too that he had been so distracted in hand to hand that he had been completely blind sided. Feeling thus, he decided it would not hurt to progress his suit a bit farther with Bones for a change and see if he would not mind cuddling with him since he was in “mother hen” mode. If he liked cuddling with Jim when he was down from a little injury then maybe later when he was better he would like it after sex too. “Bonnnesss, will you hold me for a while, I feel so much better when you are with me when I feel so rotten,” Jim pleaded.

“Uh, I’ll sit with you if it would help, Jimmy,” McCoy replied.

“No, Bones, I want you to hold me in bed and keep me nice and safe and warm. I feel so vulnerable when I am sick and sore.”

“You are hardly sick; you are just recovering from an allergic reaction and a case of stupidity.”

“Please, Bones, it really would make me feel a lot better. If not I think I would rather stay up and find something to keep my mind off the pain,” Jim gave it one last shot hoping Bones would not find another reason to be resistant to Jim’s upped game plan. 

“Okay, Jim, but only for a little while. You win,” McCoy relented as he crawled into bed with Jim and wrapped his arms around Jim. If he was honest with himself it was nice that Jim needed him and was willing to be vulnerable around him. For Jim to even admit it was a huge step. But, Len could not let it soften his heart too much. Just because Jim needed him now did not mean it was leading to hearts, kisses, and marriage. The healer in Bones would not let Jim suffer or at least that was the reason McCoy gave himself to justify getting in bed to indulge his Jim for cuddling this one time. 

It felt so nice to have Bones’ arms around him. Bones’ right arm was under the crook of his neck as Bones lay on his side and his left arm was snugly over his waist. His left hand was in the small of his back rubbing in small circles and it was so soothing and thrilling all in one. Thrilling that he had won the test of wills and had gotten Bones in bed for some awesome cuddling and the fact that he was indeed actively cuddling him. Soothing that he was so diligent in the active cuddling, it felt so good to be comforted that Jim automatically felt like a security blanket had wrapped around him and his heart was warmed beyond measure. Humming in response to the holding and rubbing on the small of his back, Jim looked slightly up into the older man’s eyes and wished he could utter the words, “I love you.” But that would be a final card he was unwilling to play until he knew just how Bones felt for sure. He had to secure his place in Bones’ heart first before he could lay down his soul that way. “Bones, thank you for doing this. It, it really means a lot…” Jim gave instead of the words he wished he could say.

“I know kid, its nice. I didn’t expect it but I like holding you,” Bones admitted despite himself. Jim’s slightly smaller frame fit perfect in his arms and even though the kid’s face was still slightly puffy, he was still so good looking. Looking into his startling blue eyes at that moment, Bones had said more than he had wanted to, but Jim had surprised him by the level of emotion he had heard in his voice. If he didn’t know better, Jim sounded like he was in love with him. Despite the kid’s voice being raspy from the breathing tube, Jim had sounded a little choked up and hesitant to admit as much as he did too. With these confusing thoughts in his mind, Len drifted off to sleep as he watched over Jim who had closed his eyes and was now breathing deeply in slumber as well. 

**********************************************************************************  
A few hours had passed and Len was awoken by the shifting of Jim in his sleep in his arms. Len was still surprised even now by how young Jim always looked asleep. Jim was looking significantly better but there was still dark circles under his eyes from a bad night in medical and the bruising he had suffered. Len slowly shifted his arm out from under Jim’s neck and was trying to untangle Jim’s arms and legs from his torso as Jim started to wake too. Dammit, the kid was like an octopus and he had not wanted to wake the kid upon his leaving him. He felt guilty doing so.

“Hey, where are you going, Bones? You promised to hold me…” Jim whined sleepily but he was blinking now and opening his eyes wider in a hurry to prevent Bones from leaving the bed. His arms had gripped tighter and his legs had tangled with his in an effort to stop the doctor.

“Jim, I did hold you. You're a big boy now. I need to get up.”

“No, I want you to stay,” Jim pouted and then he suddenly pushed forward and began kissing on Len’s lips to avoid any further protests.

Len was frozen for a moment under the sudden assault by Jim. Jim rarely kissed him but Jim was a talented kisser and the little nips and tongue play intertwined in small strokes playfully made Len harden and want Jim with a passion. Taking over the kiss aggressively Len responded by covering Jim’s mouth and stroking his tongue deeply and possessively against Jim’s own. Jim tasted like fresh water and life itself, Len sealed his mouth firmly over Jim’s and took Jim’s breath literally away and then exhaled through his nose. He wanted to be Jim’s reason for living, he inhaled and breathed back into Jim’s mouth never breaking the seal to make Jim realize that he was in charge of Jim’s very air. Jim melted under McCoy’s assault and yielded to him entirely, letting him direct the kissing even when it scared him briefly that he had no air. He remembered he trusted Bones with his life and relaxed into Bones’ hold and followed his lead. Bones’ hands were at the hem of his shirt tugging upwards roughly to remove the garment from Jim’s golden skinned body. Jim complied with the non verbal request by raising his arms and arching his torso, wiggling as it moved up and over his head. Excited by McCoy’s lead, Jim started for Bones’ tunic as well but Bones reached for one hand and forced it above Jim’s head then repeated the action with the other. Once both hands were above Jim’s head McCoy broke the kiss and ordered, “Keep them there, Jim…” Returning his mouth to Jim he began nipping and kissing at Jim’s jaw line and neck on his path to Jim’s nipples. Jim obliged Bones by turning his head and arching into the kisses with a hunger born of desperation. Once at Jim’s nipples McCoy tongued one and tweaked the other with his hand. Bones knew Jim like a little pain with his sex so he began to twist and tweak his right nipple and watch it redden and swell under the attention. Jim whimpered under the torture like the needy pup he was. McCoy may have been a healer but when he was with Jim he felt a power and intensity that brought him out of himself to levels he had never known before. Len was honest enough to admit he liked pain with sex too as long as it was Jim’s pain. It turned him on like nothing else. Knowing how much his partner needed him in these ways fulfilled him anew. Once the right nipple looked adequately tortured, McCoy began twisting and pinching the left as he latched on with his mouth to the right and bit slightly to hear a higher pitch whine from Jim. With each whimper and yelp from Jim, McCoy felt a jolt straight down his spine making his cock grow even harder and larger for Jim. “Please, Bones, please, I want to feel you too, please take off…” Jim began to beg but Bones made him stop with a nip to his left nipple. He could tell Jim was a pain slut as the front of his trousers tented a beautiful long cock; not as thick as his own but still hard and dripping pre come enough to make a wet spot on the front through regulation boxers too! Having a keen sense of listening to Jim, McCoy raised up onto his knees and took his own shirt off so he could press his chest to Jim’s chest. Once done, he did that, grinding his lower body into Jim’s needy cock. He could feel the twin heat spots from the abused flesh on Jim’s chest and they slid together with the slight sheen that coated that golden body. Jim’s breathing was coming in tight puffs of desire as he raised his head up to lick at Len’s throat and sniff at the warm skin. Inhaling the sandalwood and musk of Bones made Jim’s gut tighten even further and his balls draw up even more as he began to mutually grind his pelvis into Bones for some gratifying friction. “Please, take my cock out Bones.” Jim begged further. That was one request McCoy could agree with. Raising up again, he unbuttoned his own pants and wriggled out of them. He began stroking his own cock above Jim knowing he would stay lying prone on the bed as ordered with his hands above his head. Jim was a stickler for following orders. Teasing him with the sight of his thicker, longer, darker, flushed cock as it pearled with come droplets was a delight to Bones. He knew Jim loved the taste, sight, smell, of his dick. Knew that Jim wished he was equal in this category but never faulted the younger man for his own beautiful penis. Thinking of Jim’s cock and balls made Bones want to see his package so he began unwrapping Jim from his trousers. Jim was beautiful, flushed an angry red, the small sprinkling of pubes where Jim did not shave, only trimmed, the smooth balls now wrinkled slightly because of their desire to unload. Jim wouldn’t dare without permission, he had to be given the okay either in advance or he could come on command, but never could he come just because. Fully pulling off Jim’s pants he took one finger and guided it around the crown of Jim’s cock and then teased the slit as Jim hummed then whimpered more. Jim knew if he begged here he may be in for a long bit of torture and by the looks of Jim’s cock he was already hurting. “Are you my little slut, Jim?” McCoy questioned. “Yes, yes, I am yours, Bones, ple—, I’m your slut…” Jim responded, almost begged then confirmed their little game McCoy liked to play with Jim. Having discovered Jim was so submissive and loved dirty talk opened doors Bones had only dreamed about previously. Never would he have been able to talk to Jocelyn this way! “What do we do with dirty little sluts, Jimmy?” “They get punished, Bones, please make me yours…” Jim wanted to feel Bones deep inside him, claiming him and taking away the slutty feeling. He wished Bones had been his first. He wanted Bones to be his last, that was for sure. He loved and hated these dirty games. Yes he was a dirty slut, but he was Bones’ dirty slut and he would never be a slut again if Bones would keep him forever. “Not yet Jim… I want you to turn over but keep your hands up.” McCoy replied. Reaching into the bedside table he withdrew the lubricant as Jim turned over obediently. He waited as Jim spread his legs automatically. Len took one hand and spanned the two golden globes. So round and firm. Perfect to bury his cock between. Jim was a paradise. He spread those two globes and with his index finger he gently breached Jim’s puckered entrance barely. Squirting the lubricant into the dip he had made he chuckled under his breath as Jim shuddered from the chill of it. Perhaps he was too much a sadist but he always thought it was funny when people got chills from lubricant, even in professional life. Working his finger into Jim’s entrance with the lubricant Jim began humping the mattress. He took his free hand and smacked Jim’s left cheek hard, “You know better than that!” as Jim whimper in response, “I know, don’t be mad, I just feel so empty without you, Bones…” Bones did not know if Jim meant physically or something more deeper in that moment. Jim sounded so needy he almost paused at the admission. He wanted to bury himself in Jim and never let go but could he be reading too much in to Jim’s recent words and behaviors? Dismissing it for now, Bones added another finger into Jim’s hole to widen him. Jim was always so tight no matter how many times he plowed his ass. Jim’s ass was like a Greek god’s. Getting just a tad impatient Jim widened his legs more for Bones in a silent indication to maybe begin fucking him. He didn’t mind if he wasn’t prepped all the way. He liked a little sting when Bones began mounting him. Bones seemed to agree again with his silent suggestion as he fitted himself between Jim’s legs and looped an arm around Jim’s hips demanding, “Up, Jim, on your knees, ass in the air!” Jim complied burying his head into the pillow so he was better anchored. He felt Bones’ cock at his entrance, slathered in lubricant pushing in. It felt so good to feel the sting and stretch of Bones’ wide cock taking ownership of his ass. McCoy grunted as he bottomed out into Jim and sitting there a moment waiting for him to adjust. “Jim, you feel fucking great.” “Oh, fuck, Bones’ you're so hard!” McCoy could not wait any longer and Jim never seemed to mind if his wiggling against his pelvis was any indication that McCoy should begin fucking him in earnest. Grabbing onto Jim’s hips he began a slow sawing back and forth and looked down to watch his cock enter and exit Jim’s ass. Jim’s ass seemed hungry for his cock, swallowing it with a tight suction, and when he withdrew completely it almost entirely closed only leaving the sexiest little gap looking to be filled back up by Len. Len was awash in lust by the sight suddenly and he bent down and buried his face against Jim’s hole wanting a taste. Normally he never orally pleased Jim but seeing such a sight where his cock buried itself overtook his senses. Jim let loose a squeal in surprise and collapsed into the mattress. Surprised but following him down McCoy continued to tongue Jim and inhale Jim’s unique male scent. Jim seemed to be sobbing into his pillow in either delight or frustration, McCoy cared not which. Having his fill, he smacked Jim three times rapidly on his right cheek and admired the red blooming hand print. “Get back up, Jim so I can fuck the shit out of you.” McCoy growled. Dammit but he was super horny now and Jim’s hole was wet with Len’s saliva. The glistening pucker looked ready to be fucked and Jim was scrambling to comply with Bones’ command. As soon as Jim had his ass back in the air, Len shoved his cock in full thrust and began fucking Jim hard. Jim stretched his arms further above his head as he was fucked up the mattress so he would catch the headboard. Jim was making little grunts and biting his pillow, his face red and eyes closed tight as McCoy brutally gripped his hips and buried his cock in once, twice, three more times and yelled, “Come Jim!” Jim grunted deeply and released all over the sheets as Bones forced his cock as deep as it would go and shot his warm elixir into Jim’s ass. Both collapsed onto the bed moments later in a sweaty tangle. 

A little while later Bones got up to shower and fix something for them to eat. He looked back onto the bed and the pass hours of love making. Bones thought Jim looked especially beautiful on his side and stomach, his spent cock laying there weepingly, the bruises on his hips from Len’s hands and spread legs displaying McCoy’s well used hole and come as it trickled out of Jim’s ass onto his legs and balls. He had never before had such an intense session with Jim. He felt closer to him and he felt as if Jim was well and truly his. If only he could make it so in all senses and forms. He understood the young man had a promising career with his charm, charisma, intellect and good looks. He would follow him anywhere if he could be by his side, McCoy decided. The young man needed someone in private to anchor him. Maybe McCoy could be that man, he thought as he looked at his lover sleeping well after their exotic and passion filled love making. Huh, love making… not just sex; McCoy thought to himself. It was too late, he really was falling all over again. All he could do was hang on he decided. He would love Jim near or far. Jim needed him. Hopefully as a lover and more. But, if all he could be was a best friend, McCoy decided he would take that. He would try for more, McCoy also decided, however. Definitely, he would try for more. Jim was worth it.


	4. I smell bacon!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, eating, and revelations.

Bacon! Jim definitely smelled bacon! Rising up was a bit difficult. Jim’s body was a bit sore, especially his ass after the bout of love making with Bones but it was a good sore because it reminded Jim of the intensity Bones had spent loving him. Sliding from the bed and putting on Len’s sweats that were at the foot of the bed, Jim toddled to the kitchenette to find Bones making BLTs with avocado. The bacon was frying up nicely, Len was humming as he toasted the sourdough bread and Jim could see the fresh lettuce, tomato and avocado all prepared on a cutting board ready for assembly. 

“Good evening, Bones. Are you making some for me too?” Jim queried. 

“Of course, Kid, got to replace some of those calories we burned off!” McCoy replied. Rarely did McCoy advocate fried food despite his Southern heritage but he thought since he was going to have a serious conversation with Jim it might be a good thing to appeal to his stomach. Mama always said a way to a man’s heart was his stomach. Besides the avocado was a healthy fat and sort of compensated for the naughty bacon, Len had reasoned when he had decided to cook. 

Jim blushed at the reference to their prior activities. He did not know why he was blushing. Normally Jim could be quite the exhibitionist but something about Bones always made Jim a bit on the shy side. 

“Why don’t you set up the plates and silver wear while I bring the food to the table, Jim?” 

Jim thought that was more than fair so he easily complied with Bones’ request setting out two plates, napkins, forks and knives. Jim left the spoons in the drawer since he could not see any use for them. Bones had placed a fruit salad on the table to go along with the sandwiches. Jim looked at the juicy fruits noticing his favorite watermelon, grapes, kiwi and oranges. All Jim’s favorite fruits cut into bite-size pieces and freshly chilled in bowl ready for them to dive in. Jim’s stomach let a growl loose and Bones chuckled as they both sat down. “Dig in, Jim, I can tell you are hungry.”

Blushing again from his stomach embarrassing him, Jim didn’t waste any time and started shoveling bright chunks of fruit onto his plate. McCoy prepared a BLTA, cut it diagonally and set it on Jim’s plate. All that could be heard was the clinking of silver wear and plates as the two served one another and began eating. It was delicious and both were very hungry from prior activities. 

As the meal was nearing an end McCoy took a sip of sweet tea to clear his throat. “Jim, I want to talk to you about something serious now that we have finished eating.”

Jim stopped chewing the last bite of his sandwich and looked a bit like a deer in headlights. What did Bones want to talk about that was serious? Jim’s mind raced. He didn’t want to end their current arrangement did he? Perhaps he just wanted to lecture Jim on being more careful some more in regards to his accident? Jim pondered in a rapid fire fashion while he waited silently for Len to continue. 

“It’s nothing bad, I can tell from your face you are worried. In fact, Jim it is something I think that can be real good if you let it and you agree.” McCoy continued. 

With this reassurance, Jim felt relief and prompted Bones to continue with his discussion, “Go ahead, Bones, I’m listening.”

“Well, Jim, I have never made love the way I have made love to you. I think we have the best friendship too. I think that just being friends with benefits is something that is going to have to stop though.”

Jim froze again. He had not expected that. If making love was unprecedented with Jim, then why would he want to make it stop? “I’m afraid I don’t understand, Bones,” Jim croaked as he was very afraid as to where this was going. 

“I don’t know how to make this any clearer. Jim, I want us to take our relationship deeper. I don’t want to be your friend with benefits; I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be your lover, your friend, your confidante, your everything.”

Smiling now, because this was too good to be true if Jim was hearing right, “Are you saying you want us to fully commit to one another in a steady relationship and be boyfriends? Are you saying what I think you are saying?”

“Jim, I am saying that I think I love you. No, I know I love you. I will always love you and I will always be your friend. I don’t think we will ever lose that part of us but I want more. I need to see if there can be more for us than just having sex. I feel so much more for you. Can you see that?”

“Bones, I have waited so long for this day. I love you too. I was so scared to lose you that I would have settled for anything you gave me but to have what you speak of is what I have dreamed of for a long time. I would love for us to be together.”

Len actually smiled at Jim’s response. Len was a good looking man even though the majority of the time he frowned. But, when he smiled he was gorgeous. “I can’t imagine you scared of anything Jim. We can do this together,” Bones stated as he leaned forward to seal his promise with a searing kiss on Jim’s lips. 

Jim opened his mouth to receive Bones’ kiss and taste him fully. Len’s tongue took possession of Jim’s mouth and his arms wrapped around his body fully. Jim responded by raising his arms up and running his hands through Len’s silky hair. Both were swept away by the other and the promise of being together finally.


	5. Better than an alarm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wakes up Bones and gets rewarded...

It was too early to feel this good. He had to be dreaming but it felt too real. Len was sure he was in heaven when he felt Jim’s mouth engulf his cock in the early morning hours in bed. They had made slow, sweet love the night before and it seemed like his lover still had not had enough if his sucking was any indication. Stretching, arching and finally spreading his legs further apart to better allow Jim positioning, Len reached down and carded his fingers through the blonde locks lazily as he drifted between sleep and wakefulness enjoying Jim’s ministrations. 

Jim for his part was being very indulgent. His right hand had ahold of the base of his cock in a gentle but firm hold while Jim’s tongue made long laps from the base to the crown where he would pop the head of Len’s cock between his lips and apply suction. While applying suction, Jim would use the broad side of tongue to lave attention to the top of his cock. Once the torment seemed to build for a minute or two, Jim would pull off with a lewd, wet pop, point his tongue sharply to play in Len’s slit so Jim could draw out the taste of pre-cum more, then he would start all over again. All this would be done while his fist made miniature strokes just and inch up from the base and back again tightly pumping Len harder. Len did not know how much more of this he could take when Jim made his trip to the head of his cock again. Expecting more of the same treatment, Len was surprised by Jim scooting himself up and suddenly deep throating his cock brutally. 

Len gasped and scrunched his eyes tightly trying desperately to hold back the orgasm he felt beginning. His hold in Jim’s hair became tight as he tried pulling Jim off his cock. While waking up this way was preferable to the alarm clock, now that he was awake he did not want to finish in Jim’s mouth. The thought of bending Jim over the mattress and fucking him till he finished in his ass and sending him to class with a hot load of his cum was almost enough to send him over the edge. Jim obediently pulled off his cock and raised his head up enough under the covers that Len could now see his swollen and pouting lips, “Bonesy, why are you stopping me?”

“Get up, Jim and bend over the foot of the bed, I want to give you a present,” Len ignored the sexy pout and bratty demeanor in favor of more progressive activities. Jim, catching on to Len’s intentions, excitedly rolled from the bed and complied with his request. Len rose from the bed too more slowly. He looked for the lube as he approached Jim’s bent rear. He placed his hand against his opening and found it still a bit loose and wet from the night’s earlier activities. Placing two of his fingers in to see how wet and to stretch Jim a bit, Len couldn’t help but be turned on to see the pearly leavings from their lovemaking. A wave of possession took over him but he held himself off for a minute and reverted to his professional medical self, “Jim do you need the restroom before we start because you aren’t going to be allowed to use it till you return from class?”

A blush took over Jim and he hopped up from the bed in reply and rushed to the lavatory and used the fresher for urination but returned and bent back over the mattress and spread his legs waiting for Len to proceed. During the break, Len had found the lube and was stroking himself slick and turned to finish preparing Jim. He had quite a bit of fun in store for his little Jimmy, if one bothered to look at the desk by the bed and the toys left out on it. 

“Bones, fuck me, please,” Jim cried out as Len removed his three fingers and replaced them with his throbbing cock. He was so hot by now after having been sucked awake, fingering Jimmy, and watching his little show of blushing over having to take a piss. He sunk his cock in deep into Jim’s tight hot channel. It was slick and wet from his spunk and it felt so good to know he would soon be filling Jim up more with his leavings. He had to keep his hips flush with the globes of Jim’s ass and hold Jim’s body still by his hips to keep him from wiggling in his excitement to get fucked by Len’s cock. “Jim, hold still, dammit!” Jim let loose a little whimper but obeyed as he buried his head into the blankets of the bed. McCoy almost had to laugh to see how tightly wound Jimmy was with his face red, eyes held tightly shut, and his mouth biting a wad of blanket as he struggled to be a good boy. 

When the feeling of almost immediately needing to come from an overload of senses passed, Len in good spirits slapped one of Jim’s tanned cheeks and gripped onto his hips to begin gyrating and sawing in and out of his ass. The stretch and pull of Jim’s ass was almost hypnotic and Len loved to watch his meaty cock pummel that sweet hole. The sound of slapping sweaty skin and the smell of sex filled the room combined with the sweet little whimpers and pleas of Jim to be fucked. McCoy reached around and began stroking Jim’s dripping cock in rhythm with his thrusts to bring him closer to climax. Jim was yelping now and it was obvious by the string of pre-cum trailing and wrapping around Len’s hand and Jim’s cock as they danced together that Jim was close. Jim always made such a mess when he was close to shooting. “Are you going to come for me, Jimmy?”

“Yes, yes, Len, my-, let me come…” Jim cried out in a flurry of moans. 

“Then come for me, boy!” McCoy demanded and grunted as Jim’s climax made him shoot on the sheets and made his ass tighten around Len’s dick even as he continued to make short, tight, deep stokes into Jim. Len began grunting and driving his cock deeper into Jim following him in his chase for an orgasm causing Jim to fall into the mattress and Len to collapse on top of him. Len’s cock was rooted in-between Jim’s ass cheeks and buried deep in his channel still twitching its last shots of cum. “Hold right there, Jimmy,” Len stated as he stretched back while trying to keep his dick in Jim at the same time. He returned from his flexing with a dildo that was slightly smaller than his own cock. Raising up and out of Jim’s ass, Len admired the way Jim’s asshole twitched hungrily. Obviously it was the perfect day to stuff Jim with a dildo and make him remember Len all day and their newfound commitment. 

He had been dreaming of doing this since they had started fucking but had never found himself feeling right about doing it with a friend only. But, now that Jim was his, he could be more adventurous and hopefully Jim would like it too. As he lubed the dildo and applied it to Jim’s ass, he squeaked in surprise but seemed to relax a moment later. “Bones, I never would have thought you would have liked this kind of stuff!”

“Well, Kid, you thought wrong. I love seeing your golden ass well fucked by me. I love it even more knowing you're going to be walking around all day feeling me in you and having a little plug to remind you to come home to me.”

“Like I could forget. But, I like it Bones, its hot,” Jim groaned as he shifted with the plug now stuffed in his ass. 

“Roll over, I have something else for you too.”

Jim complied, but his eyes widened when he saw the clear cage that Len had in his hands. “Is this because you don’t trust me, Len? Seriously, I don’t plan to cheat on you ever, much less the day after we just start a serious relationship.”

Surprised, Len’s voice raised slightly, “No! That’s not what this is about Jim. I just want to have control over you. You're so bright, like a star. You have so much energy and you are so dynamic that I just want to harness you somehow. This is just me playing with power dynamics. I trust you completely!”

Relieved by his explanation, Jim nodded and let Len proceed to clean his now limp cock and lock his cock in the cage. Jim had never worn either of these two toys but he was willing to learn for Len. 

“Now if you need to urinate you can with the cock cage on but it is not the most comfortable to do. If you need to remove the plug for any reason contact me for permission first, Jim,” Len looked into his young lover’s eyes enjoying the slight blush he had been able to garner once again. 

Jim was so happy to be in a relationship with Len and to have all this attention focused on him. But, it was now time to get ready for class so both men began moving around their quarters in order to shower, dress, eat and get to class on time. Len actually managed to beat Jim to the door on the way out. Jim seemed to be moving just a mite bit slower than his usual energetic self did. Len grinned once again thinking about how sexy it was to think of the predicament he had put his lover in and about getting home to relieve his beautiful Jim of his toys.


End file.
